


Great minds

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Telepathic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Harry has always been able to read minds





	Great minds

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for my writing blip, I’ve been running low on inspiration and steam to do the things that I’ve had ideas for, but I’m trying to get on that writing horse again. Which is why I’ve set up a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) and a [Tumblr!](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com) Come give me prompts or just introduce yourself! 
> 
> edit: (me in my sillyness forgot that this was a christmas fic, oops! i hope you like this early release anyway!)
> 
> merry (almost) christmas! And as always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

 

Harry had always been able to read minds. when everything had happened when he was younger it had been useful, the ability helped him locate the horcruxes easier and find information, it hadn’t made the tasks simpler but it had helped. It hadn’t been nice to hear everyone’s worried thoughts during the final battle either, his mind buzzing with anxiety already without hearing people’s sorrow. When the war had been won it was a relief for his fellow students and the wizarding world, it was nice to go back to normal, to have chance to mourn the passings of too many to count.

He had gone back to study at Hogwarts, no matter how many bad memories he had of the place, after a much needed break for all students, he helped rebuild as much as he could, and had got as good a grade as he could after being given the chance to re-sit his NEWTS, barely scraping an ‘outstanding’ grade. Now he was an auror, the ministry hadn’t wanted to pass up employing ‘the boy who lived’ and he was working alongside Ron, he was rather glad for a familiar face.

One day the office had caught wind of some news pertaining to one Draco Malfoy. The officials had said that he would be joining in the next few weeks and the outrage had spread like wildfire, people worried about a Death Eater becoming an auror and others angry, threatening to leave and putting in rather wordy complaints also, but no matter how much they had all grumbled the ministry wouldn’t listen. Harry had got over his childhood hate a few years ago, what Malfoy had done for him at the manor had sweetened his view only slightly, but he couldn’t forget some things.

Malfoy had walked in one day, looking less confident than Harry would have expected from him, he could hear his nervous thoughts, he was wondering what people were thinking of him and this was strange, Malfoy was never shy.

It turned out that Malfoy had changed a lot since the last time Harry had seen him. The main thing is that he isn’t as much of a stuck up idiot, he had grown up from that and not having his father keeping him on the wrong path was the prime reason. the fact that he was an auror in the first place was a testament to how much he has changed, Malfoy would have never even thought of being in a job that helped others. He actually was pretty good at it too, judging by how many successful tasks he had taken, he was shaping out to be a good auror.

Ron still wasn’t too convinced, having been one of the people that had silently seethed over Malfoys arrival when the news had been announced, and all that happened during the war made him have his doubts about the other.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit strange that, all of a sudden, Malfoy decided that he wants the job?” Ron asked conversationally, they were at the leaky and both were sat opposite each other in an out of the way booth with butter beers between them.

Harry took a short sip of his sweet frothy drink. “People can have a change of heart you know?” Harry returns quickly, watching where Hermione was ordering her drink at the bar, wishing for her to come over and end this awkward conversation.

Ron gave him a look. “But it’s Malfoy, when has he ever had a change of heart?” He argues.

Harry sighs, “I don’t know, but he has, yes it’s different but he’s obviously come to his senses.” 

Ron scoffs and watches as Hermione slides in to sit beside him looking slightly ruffled, spilling a slight amount of butter beer before she puts it on the table, she looks between them. “Sorry I’m late, I got a bit held up, what are you talking about?” 

Ron cuts in, “we were talking about the fact that Malfoy is an auror.” 

“Oh, yes, I heard about that.” And Harry can hear her cycling back through her thoughts.

“I definitely think he wants something though.” Ron sighs heavily, his mind going through all possibilities that he could work out.

Hermione rolls her eyes. “what if he doesn’t, it’s a long task to become an auror, if he has another motive then he wouldn’t have got in.” She shot back logically.

“And we catch dark wizards, why, if he still was one, would he want to catch others?” Harry added.

Ron pouted, taking a defiant sip of his beer. “I don’t know, but I’ll be saying ‘I told you so’ if you’re both wrong.” He said as a last resort, not able to argue to the contrary when he was faced with logic, and Harry huffed out a laugh.

Harry had been paired with Malfoy for a mission, they had to find information on a dark wizard that had been causing havoc, like always, with under practiced but still powerful dark magic, it would be the first case that they would work on together.

They were both hidden, waiting to make sure that the wizard wasn’t in his his house like they planned before they could go inside to gather more information, they weren’t allowed to arrest such a young wizard as the boy was without evidence, “I never thought I’d be in this situation a few years ago.” Harry joked quietly, making sure his voice was hushed as he tried to break the tension around them.

Malfoy turned dark eyes to him. “Me neither, I never thought I’d have to put up with you for such a long amount of time.” He teased dryly.

Before Harry could argue like he wanted to they got the all clear to go inside by another wizard that was on the case. The inside was dark, the curtains drawn and Harry cast a quick lumos charm on his wand, Malfoy following suit. The bright light showed them a wall of newspaper clippings, all on information of attacks by dark wizards and they took photographs of the wall before moving onto another part. They unearthed a dark spell book, annotated and clearly used, they took photographs of this also.

Now that they had this evidence stacked against the young wizard and after they got confirmation to they planned to arrest the boy, he could grow to be even more dangerous if left alone. 

Harry could feel the buzz that he always did before the arrest of a dark wizard, people preparing themselves and their thoughts before the task. Malfoy was all steely determination, wanting to get it done with and Harry doesn’t blame him, every mission has the possibility to go wrong. “You okay?” He felt the need to reassure.

Malfoy looked at him from his previous stare at his fidgeting hands. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He returns, curious gaze on Harry.

“Well we’re getting ready to arrest a dark wizard, thought you might be nervous.” Harry explains, leaning back against a brick wall.

“That’s a bit hard to miss,” Malfoy scoffs, motioning to their dark alley surroundings and the other two older aurors watching the house. “And no, I’m not nervous, why, are you?” He tests.

“Never.” Harry smiles.

A short time later the boy returns to the house, appearing cautious for some reason before he seems to notice them even though they are out of sight and runs, Malfoy reacting quick and sprinting after the boy, long robe flowing. Harry and the other Aurors following shortly after and even with shorter legs the younger outruns them. The boy reaches for his left pocket, never slowing and quicker than they can counter, casts a dark spell behind him, “Malfoy!” Harry warns the other, the spell headed straight for him and Harry can hear his panicked thoughts and hear the breath whoosh out of his lungs as the trail barely misses and the other Aurors send a spell to call for backup, too far away to catch the young wizard, the boy shortly nearly running into a long coated auror before the taller sends an immobilising spell and the boy falls to the ground, Malfoy thinking quick when he’s come upon the teen and once he sees him try to reach for his wand casts a speedy disarming charm, the wand flying out of his pocket. Harry catches his breath once he’s come to a stop, having time to as he watches the boy be tugged up and hauled away by the two Aurors, still immobile and the third auror collects his wand and leaves Harry and Draco alone for the short time, expecting them shortly.

“Well done.” Harry acknowledges, going to sit down on a nearby bench.

“I could say the same to you, even though I did more.” Leave it to Malfoy to praise and insult in the same sentence. “You seem rather unfit for an auror.” He jokes, though not nastily.

Harry leans back slightly and levels his gaze with the blond. “Thanks.” He says simply, smiling.

That mission seemed to give way to a friendship between them, before Harry would have classed them as acquaintances with a rocky past but that, thankfully, seemed to patch some things for them.

The yearly Christmas party was soon, it was originally created by Ron and Hermione to give everyone a break and a chance to get to know each other. People are encouraged to wear something casual, which they don’t for work, ordinarily flowing robes in black are their version of dayware. Harry has decided on a navy button down and worn jeans, something simple and comfortable, trying to fade into the background, not wanting people to come and talk to him just because he’s ‘the boy who lived,’ he wants to figuratively let his hair down and have a good time.

It’s always a bit overwhelming though, being in that moderately sized hall filled with people, his mind was buzzing with other people’s thoughts, he always forgot how bad it was, cringing minutely he brought himself to the side, away from the masses and tries to block the mixed voices out, leaning against the wall for a second. He notices someone sidle into view beside him, and he raises his gaze, noting legs clad with dark slacks and a dark moss green tailored shirt, he knows who he’s looking at just by the colour of his shirt, Malfoy looking at him, faintly concerned look on his face. “What are you hiding over here for?” He asks casually.

Harry huffs. “Not hiding, just, overwhelmed.” 

Malfoy raises a brow. “That surprises me, I would think you love this environment, talking to people.”

“I thought you would too, but no, I’ve never really been one of those people.” That’s true but he’s become more introverted over the years, after the war.

“I’m normally socialising, but I can take time off to keep you company.” He jests with a smile, but he’s more like Harry in his people skills nowadays too. 

Harry feels glad for the distraction, the conversation making the other people’s thoughts slow in coming. “Oh, I’m honored.” Harry returns seriously, until he breaks after Malfoy cracks a smile, snickering like schoolchildren.

They end up on the balcony, half full champagne glasses in both of their hands, and Harry almost feels bad that he hasn’t talked to his friends as much as he probably should have but he’s honestly having fun getting to know Malfoy. Him of the past would have never been able to have a conversation like this with the other, the subject matter would have somehow ended up causing a fistfight or a curse. They have both have had a couple of glasses of champagne, inhibitions lowered ever so slightly which made Malfoys thoughts filter into his head without his self made barricades. Most of it had been the subject matter but all of a sudden a strange thought came through, ‘god he looks good,’ it made him lose track of the conversation for a second before he quickly shook it off.

The party was winding down, a lot of people from inside had left, the crowd thinning considerably, but he still didn’t want to go back into the hall, enjoying having his own space to focus on Draco. “I’ve, surprisingly, really liked talking to you tonight.” Harry concedes, truthfully.

Draco gives him a mock offended look. “Yes I have too. I suppose.” He says, making sure to try and have the last word on joke opinions.

“I think I’d better get back soon.” Harry admits, feeling begrudging to even with how dark it is.

Draco checks his watch and grimaces slightly. “I probably should too.” He sighs and picks himself up onto his feet.

“We’ll have to do this more often.” Harry thinks.

Draco puffs out a laugh. “What? Talk?” He questions, crossing his arms, self satisfied.

“Well, yes. But I meant we’ll have to go out to dinner some time.” He smiles coyly.

“Is the Great Harry Potter asking me out on a date?” Draco grins widely, eyes shining.

“Well, I don’t know…” Harry says, and he can hear Draco’s thoughts, many different things coming through but the main one being ‘I really want to kiss him.’ Harry moves closer, “what do you think?” He asks rhetorically, waiting for Draco to make the next move, giving him the option and he doesn’t disappoint, pulling Harry in closer by a decisive grip on the back of his neck.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope have an awesome day/night!


End file.
